Villains With Benefits
by Blackbird
Summary: Selina had planned on a quiet night at home for Valetine's Day.  But when an unexpected package shows up at her door, her night becomes MUCH more interesting.


**Disclaimer: **_The Characters from "The Batman" are owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros., Bob Kane and God knows how many other people by now. This is a story done purely for fun and not to make profit whatsoever. Any original characters that may appear belong to the writer and can be used with permission. _

**Villains With Benefits**

Selina let out a slightly irritated sigh as the doorbell interrupted her peaceful evening. Part of the reason she had moved to the penthouse in Gotham Plaza was because of it's reputation for keeping solicitors away and yet somehow, every once and awhile one would seem to show up out of the blue and pester her. Course it was always the chance it was someone from one of the various animal charities she contributed to stopping by and thanking her for her generous donation. As much as it did annoy her, it was the price she had to pay for her philanthropic public identity.

_Of course what kind of rude charity makes a house call on Valentine's Day?_ she thought in annoyance as she walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called out, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Candygram!" a perky voiced announced from the other side.

Selina cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't remember ordering a Candygram," she remarked.

"Valentine's Day special."

"I don't..."

"It's a from a secret admirer," the girl called out in a sing song voice.

It was then that Selina blinked as she finally started to remember why that voice sounded so familiar.

"No...it couldn't be," she whispered to herself before she put an eye up to the peep hole.

What she saw was the slightly distorted image of a very busty blonde woman dressed in a red and black suit dress with a scandalously short skirt holding up a large heart shaped box. Her hair was done up in two big pigtails that framed a small red and black cap on her head and the whole outfit was topped off with knee length, high heeled boots though the right one was black and the left one was red, leaving no question that this was in fact the woman she thought it was.

"Harley?" Selina screamed in shock after she threw open the door.

"Surprise!" the bubbly blonde cheered as she held out the box of chocolates.

The black haired woman looked up and down the hall frantically to make sure none of her neighbors saw the strange "delivery girl" standing in front of her door, then grabbed the collar of her shirt and quickly pulled her forward.

"Get in here!" Selina shouted angrily then slammed the door shut.

Harley stumbled a bit from the sudden push, but surprisingly kept her balance and even managed to keep the box of chocolates steady in her hand. She spun on her right heel to turn around and face the other woman with a slightly indignant look on her face. Of course, her look was no match for the one that Selina was currently burning through her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her own impressive chest. "And how did you find me?"

"Well to answer your second question first, I found you cause you told me your name, remember?" Harley asked back, a bit dumbfounded.

"I remember only telling you my first name. How did you find out my last name and where I live?"

"Oh that was easy!" the blonde waved off dismissively. "I just looked up your pic and matched it with the info on some of the Gotham wildlife charities. It wasn't that hard."

Selina sighed and laid her head in her hand for a moment.

"I _knew_ filling out those forms would eventually come back to bite me on the ass," she muttered then looked up at the blonde again. "Okay so that covers the 'how' I'm still missing the 'why'?"

"I told ya, Candygram!" Harley repeated, holding up the heart shaped box again.

The raven haired woman just blinked in complete and utter shock.

"You..._really _brought me chocolates?" she asked, still trying to wrap her head around the concept. "Why?"

"Cause it's Valentine's Day silly!" Harley cheered and took a step closer to Selina. "It's my second favorite holiday of the year right behind Christmas. It's a time to spend with your loved ones getting all mushy and gorging yourself on chocolates." She frowned a bit as she held the box up to her chest. "But Mistah J doesn't like to do any of that stuff so I figured I'd come to you considering the 'special' bond we shared last time we talked."

"That 'special' bond was much like the result of too much wine."

The blonde's bottom lip poked out a bit as she pouted.

"You sayin' you didn't _like_ our last encounter?" she moaned in a slightly pathetic tone.

Selina was taken off guard by the action and immediately began to regret her choice of words. She relaxed her stance and began to rub the back of her neck nervously.

"Well...it's not _that_," she started lamely. "It's just that we were _really_ drunk so it's not like we could accurately judge what where were feeling. Plus it's not like we even did kiss so there's really no way to-hmph!"

Selina's explanation was abruptly cut off when Harley seemed to close the distance between them in the blink of an eye and planted a surprising, and passionate, kiss on her. At first the dark haired woman stood stock still in utter shock but as it slowly began to dawn on her what was happening, she also realized that she was enjoying it quite a bit. Her eye drifted shut as she fully gave in to return to kiss as her arms wrapped themselves around Harley's shoulders to draw her closer.

As the kiss grew stronger and more passionate, she realized just how long it had been since she kissed _anybody_. Between her charity work, thieving nights and plenty of flirtations with Batman she really hadn't taken the time to get intimately involved with anyone and she had actually missed it quite a bit. Not that she _needed_ to be in a relationship, she just _wanted_ to be. Just to have that closeness again was a wonderful feeling and she wanted to treasure it as long as she could.

"Hey Selina, I was wondering-whoa!" Emily's voice suddenly called out, breaking up their intimate moment.

Both women broke off the kiss and turned to stare at the teenager in surprise. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as the three simply stared at each other. It was Emily who finally found her voice again to break the awkward silence.

"Um...never mind," she remarked then turned on her heel to walk back to her room.

"Wait Emily, this isn't want it looks like," Selina said weakly.

"It's not?" Harley asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's not?" Emily remarked as she turned back towards them. " 'Cause it looks to me like you're sucking face with..." she paused to stare at the older blonde. "Harley Quinn? You and Harley Quinn? I'm...very confused," she muttered, scratching her head.

"It's...complicated," Selina tried to explain.

"Both the men in our lives suck at showing their feelings so we decided to get intimate with each other," Harley said quickly.

"Okay, it's not that complicated."

Emily continued to look back and fourth between the two women.

"Kay..." she started uncertainly. "I think I got it. You," she pointed to Selina, "can't get Batman to give you a second glance and you," she pointed to Harley, "are involved with a psycho who's just as likely to push you out a window as kiss you so you two decided to get your rocks off together."

"Yeah!" Harley exclaimed with a vigorous nod.

"What? No!" Selina shot back in slight offense. "There's more to it than that!"

"Like what? I mean why else is she here?"

" 'Cause she's gonna take me out on a nice Valentine's date," Harley remarked, wrapping an arm around Selina's shoulder and pulling her close.

"I am?" the black haired woman asked in surprise.

"Well sure! I brought you a box of chocolates, right? So it's only fair you buy me a nice dinner in exchange."

"I...guess that works..."

"You're not gonna go to dinner like _that_ are you?" Emily asked, pointing to Harley's delivery girl outfit.

"Oh please, how much of a ditz do you think I am?" she waved off.

"You want an honest answer?" the younger blonde asked with a smirk as she place her hands on her hips.

Harley's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the teen.

"Hey watch it brat or ya might get a spankin'," she warned.

Emily snorted and looked over at Selina. "Nice girlfriend ya got there, didn't think you'd be one to go for the pedos. 'Course then again you _do _chase after Batman and keeps a couple of kids in his cave..."

"All right, that's enough out of _both _of you," Selina commanded, taking a step forward between them. She looked over at Emily. "First of all, those are just rumors and have no basis in reality and second of all, Harley obviously didn't mean it like _that_." She then looked at Harley. "Now for you, I'll agree to the dinner date but you _have_ to change and warn me the next time you pull a stunt like this. And if whatever this is is gonna work, I don't want you two fighting anymore. Got it?"

The two blondes looked around the room guiltily for a few seconds before they both nodded rather weakly.

"Yeah sure whatever," Emily mumbled.

"I guess so," Harley agreed.

Selina let out a slightly tired sigh then smiled softly.

"Good glad that's settled," she nodded then looked towards Harley again. "So you go change into whatever other outfit you brought and meet me out front while I go get changed."

"Okay!" the blonde replied happily before she moved forward for another quick kiss. "I know _just_ the place ta go too. Trust me, you won't be disappointed!"

With that she gave Selina one last wink before she exited the apartment, leaving the other two in a slight state of shock of just what happened. Or more accurately, just how _quickly_ everything happened.

"Well...I guess I better go get changed," Selina noted, mostly to herself.

"Yeah. I guess so," Emily agreed with a slight nod of her head.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

A short time later, Selina stood in front of the full length mirror in her room as she straightened out her single shouldered red dress. As she started to tie her hair up, she couldn't help but stare at the reflection of Emily sitting on her bed petting one of her cats while giving her a strange look.

"What?" she finally snapped, turning around to look at the girl.

"Just trying to take this all in is all," the blonde replied. "I mean...you and _Harley_?"

"You have a problem with gay or bi people?" Selina scoffed as she turned back to the mirror.

"Nah, hell I was always too busy worrying about where my next meal was coming from or where I was going to sleep to get all uppity about who was sleeping with who," Emily waved off. "Just never pictured you as the bi type. And especially hooking up with Harley. I mean don't get me wrong, I can see two very _obvious_ reasons why someone would interested in her, I just never figured that someone would be you."

"Neither did I honestly," she confessed as she put the finishing touches on her hair. "But awhile ago we had a...moment that's kind of lingered with me. At first I thought it was just too much wine but...I dunno. The almost kiss we had kept replaying in my mind and I just couldn't help but think 'what if' with it. What if we _did_ finish that kiss? What would happen?"

"Apparently, you two would go out on a Valentine's Day date," Emily quipped. "So how _was_ the kiss when you finally got it?"

"Surprisingly nice actually," Selina mused with a soft smile. "Just the right amount of softness and firmness and passion. I haven't had a kiss like that in...way too long actually."

"So you're going out with her just cause you missed kissing someone?"

The raven haired woman paused for a second as she thought that statement over.

"Well...something like that I suppose," she admitted. "It wouldn't say it's quite _that_ simple but for the most part I really _have_ missed having someone close to me."

"Is that why you took me in?" Emily asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Selina turned to look back at her again.

"It's not like _that_! Geez," she muttered. "But part of why I was looking for a partner-in-crime was to help fill an empty void in my life."

"Yeah will I'm not filling any 'voids'," the blonde girl scoffed then smiled wickedly. "Besides I'm pretty sure Harley would be all to happy to do that."

"All right, I think that's enough from the peanut gallery and if you're gonna make comments like that I'll thank you to leave my room," Selina snapped before she slipped on a necklace.

"Okay, okay, that was a bit too far I admit but what do you want from me? I lived on the streets for a good chunk of my life," Emily remarked.

"Why _are_ you in here anyway?" she asked as she started to apply some lipstick.

The blonde shrugged. "I was curious about this whole thing and I really don't have anything else to do right now anyway. Besides, since I've been here I've only seen you switch between your 'business casual' and your 'Catwoman' looks so I was just wondering how you'd look all dressed up."

"And?"

"I'm getting more and more jealous with each passing second of just how good you look," she confessed.

Selina smiled as she put the finishing touches on her outfit then turned to look at her protege again.

"And that's one of the nicest and most sincere compliments I've gotten in a long time, which is exactly why I'm going out on this date," she said. "And to figure out just what exactly this thing between Harley and I is."

"Well, if she really is attracted to you and not _completely _crazy, I think you've got a real good shot at sweeping her off her feet looking like that," Emily complimented again as she moved the cat from her lap and stood up.

"Thanks again," Selina nodded then picked up her purse and headed for the door. "Now don't wait up for me."

"Wasn't even remotely going to," the blonde smirked. "Hey, and have a good time."

"Plan on it. See ya."

Selina gave a wave over her shoulder before she left her room and the apartment altogether. Thankfully the elevator ride down was solitary and peaceful, which worked out fine for her as she didn't need any of her neighbors gossiping about her "hot date". She swore with as much back talking that went on in the building it seemed more like some suburb than a high class apartment complex. The soft ding of the elevator doors opening brought her out of her thoughts and with a purposeful stride she headed towards the front doors. The doorman pulled one of the double doors open for her and she gave him a slight nod of thanks then stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

"Whoa," she said under her breath.

There, standing just outside the entrance, was Harley in a classic Little Black Dress. There was only one thin strap that came up from the center of the dress and looped around her neck to hold the tight fabric up against her impressive chest. The skirt then ended a few inches below her hips and had a tiny slit in the left side to not only help her move a bit but show off a scandalous amount of her curvy hips. The outfit was topped up by a pair of simple black pumps while Harley's hair was tied up in a tight bun. Overall it gave the former talk show host a very glamorous look that Selina never would have thought of capable of.

_Okay I'll admit, I'm totally gay for Harley right now,_ she thought with a smile as she walked up to the other woman. "You look amazing."

" 'Course I do!" Harley returned with a gleeful smile. "And you look pretty danged spiffy yourself."

"Thanks," Selina remarked then held out her keys to the valet. "My car please?"

"Um...yes, of course Ms. Kyle," the young valet replied in a slightly stunned tone.

He then quickly ran off to get her car with a small bead of sweat running down his forehead. The two finely dressed women giggled a bit before they turned their attention to each other.

"So where exactly are we going anyway?" Selina asked.

"Oh, just a quant little restaurant I used to go to when I had my show. The food there is just the best!" Harley gushed.

The other woman cocked an eyebrow. "There's not a chance someone there could recognize you, is there? Because I can't take the chance with being seen with a known criminal. Kinda compromises the secret identity thing."

"Oh, don't worry about it. With the way we're dressed nobody's gonna be look at our faces."

Selina smirked as her own eyes drifted downwards a bit. "Yeah I suppose that's true."

"See?" Harley replied with a smirk.

Before Selina could react to that statement, the valet brought her car around. She quickly ushered Harley into the passenger's side before she slipped into the driver's side. With a slight squeal of the tires they were off to start their rather unusual Valentine's date. The ride over surprisingly quiet as it dawned on them both what they were really doing. Oddly enough the only real awkwardness between them was the same that usually occurred on a first date. They shared a bit of idle chit chat to help break the silence and thankfully the ride wasn't that long.

When they reach the restaurant, another valet was there to meet them and park Selina's car. Once inside, Harley's prediction held true as no one really seemed to be paying much attention to their faces. It actually surprised Selina a bit. She could understand the looks Harley was getting but her dress was hardly as form flattering as the blonde's. Still she had to admit it _was_ nice to get _that_ kind of attention. They received many lustful stares from the male patrons and many jealous glares from the female ones as they were shown to their table. Even the hostess gave them a snide look as she sat them down and handed them their menus.

"The waitress will be with you shortly," she said curtly before walking off.

"Service could be a little better here," Selina muttered as she picked up her menu.

"Eh, they're just jealous of us cause we're both so hot," Harley smirked as she looked her own menu.

"Mmm...true enough," the other woman smirked. "So, what's good here?"

"Oh the steak is some of the best in the city!" Harley proclaimed. "Definitely getting the New York strip. Good stuff."

"Not sure I'm in a steak mood," Selina mumbled as she looked over the long list of choices.

As she continued to skim through the menu, a red haired girl dressed in a white shirt and black slacks walked calmly over to their table.

"Hello, my name is Cassidy and I'll be your waitress for the evening," she introduced herself formally as she set down napkin wrapped utensils. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of the best wine in the house," Harley spoke up.

"I'll just have water," Selina ordered.

"All right," Cassidy said as she made a mark on the paper in front of her. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

"New York Strip with garlic mashed potatoes and don't skimp on the steak sauce," the blonde said exactly.

"All right," the waitress mumbled, making a few more notes. "And for you ma'am?"

"I'll have the lemon pepper salmon," Selina said calmly.

"Very good. I'll go put this in and I'll be right back with your drinks."

With that the redhead turned and walked off, leaving the two women to enjoy each other's company.

"So fish for the kitty, eh?" Harley quipped with a wicked smile.

Selina shrugged it off. "It was the only thing that looked good to me."

"Uh huh," the blonde nodded. "So how come you didn't tell me you had a kid?"

The other woman was taken off guard the blunt question.

"Well, she's not really my kid, she's my protege. And the reason I didn't bring her up before was because I was a little...preoccupied."

"Yeah no kidding," she smirked again. "Still whatta ya need a sidekick for anyway?"

"Well, why not? I mean everyone _else_ has a sidekick. Batman has _two_ of 'em, the Penguin has those Kabuki twins of his and even the Joker has _you. _I just figured I was due for one and Emily kinda found her way into my life. That and..."

"Yeah?" Harley asked, cocking an eyebrow and templing her fingers on the table.

Selina sighed a bit. "There's just...something about her that kinda reminded me of me at her age. So I didn't want to toss her out on the streets again and I certainly wasn't going to turn her over to the cops so...I kinda took her in and decided to teach her to be my sidekick."

"So now you got your own personal Catgirl, eh?" the blonde teased.

"Is it _that_ obvious I'd call her that?" she asked.

"Little bit."

"Well, that's what I'm going with and she seems to like it so it's settled. Besides, it's not like she just shortened her name as her super villain name," Selina quipped with a sly smirk.

"Hey dat's not fair!" Harley snapped back. "I can't help it my name just _happened_ to fight into a clown theme."

"You could have _not_ gotten involved with a crazy like the Joker."

"Hey! I'll have you know that Mistah J isn't as bad as everyone says!"

"Which is why you're here with _me_ instead of _him_," Selina retorted.

Harley's bright smile fell into a sorrowful frown at that comment. She let out a deep sigh and slumped her shoulders as her eyes looked idly around the table. Selina was taken aback but how much her supposedly playful jab actually hurt her friend. She reached out to grasp one of the blonde's hands with her own so she could give it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry Harley, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything," she apologized.

"No, no it's fine," the other woman tried to wave off. "You're right, my Puddin' doesn't really do romantic stuff that well. But he _can_ do it when he wants to and it's always so sweet when he does!"

"He only does that stuff so you'll go crawling back to him," Selina chided as she squeezed Harley's hand tighter. "He doesn't really care about you he just likes to have control over you. Like I said before you deserve _better_ than Joker."

"You mean you?" Harley asked in a half joking, half hopeful way.

"Damn right," the raven haired woman smirked.

She gently stroked the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb as they stared at each other. For a moment, the rest of the people around them seemed to fade away as they both got lost in a pair of bright blue eyes. They found a comfort there that they had both been looking for for a long time. A feeling that perhaps they had found someone who could care for them when no one else would. It was a nice feeling.

One that was completely ruined by Cassidy as she returned to the table with two glasses on a tray.

"Here are you drinks," the redhead said as she set the glasses down in front of each of them. "Your food should be out soon."

"Thank you," Selina muttered uncomfortably.

"Yeah, thanks sweetie, you're a doll," Harley complimented, seemingly unfazed by the awkward moment.

"Just remember that when it comes time to leave a tip," Cassidy smiled then walked off again.

"I like her," the blonde remarked before she took a sip of her wine.

"Leaving me for a younger girl already?" Selina joked as she cocked an eyebrow. "We've only just started our relationship."

"Oh don't be so jealous," Harley waved off. "I've always believed the heart was big enough to love more than one person. That's how I can feel the same way for you and Mistah J. And probably how you can feel the same way for me and Batman, right?"

Selina mulled the thought over as she took a long sip of her water.

"You know that's surprisingly deep for you," she noted.

"Thanks!" Harley cheered then thought the remark over. "Waitaminute..."

Selina chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about it, you make the ditzy blonde thing real cute."

"And you make the whole cat lady shtick really hot."

"A form fitting leather outfit will do that," she replied with a sly smile.

"Yep, it certainly will," Harley smiled back.

They continued their playful flirtations throughout dinner. Their back and fourth grew easier as the time passed, though Selina had a feeling the wine might have helped some on Harley's part. Which is why she decided to cut her off after a second glass so she wouldn't have to drag a drunk clown home. Plus it would be nice to know that whatever budding feelings they had for each other were genuine and didn't always require the aid of alcohol. Of course, the way she was rubbing her bare foot up and down her leg, Selina wasn't sure she really cared _that_ much at the moment. A small shiver went down her spine as Harley's leg moved up to her thigh. Thankfully she was able to control the sensations running through her body enough so as not to give away the amorous touching as Cassidy came back around to collect the bill. Selina cast an irritated glance Harley's way, but the blonde merely gave her an innocent look in return.

When the bill finally was paid, Selina practically bolted up from the table then grabbed Harley by the wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant. She tapped her foot impatiently as the valet brought her car back around. She still showed her chivalrous side by opening the door for Harley but let out her annoyance by slamming it shut. She then fell down into the driver's side then peeled off away from the restaurant's driveway. She waited until they were a few blocks away before finally speaking up again.

"Okay what the _hell_ were you doing in there?" she demanded.

"What? You didn't like that?" Harley asked in a small, timid voice.

Selina realized what she was doing then sighed and softened her tone.

"No, it's not that I didn't like it. In fact I liked it _quite_ a bit," she revealed with a slight, happy sigh. "But it's not something I like to do out in public. Don't get me wrong, I do like to flirt a lot but for anything more than that I prefer it stay in the privacy of my own room."

"I guess that makes sense. Sorry I just got a little carried away there," Harley apologized. "I guess I've just been more pent up than I thought."

The other woman just nodded in response.

"So where are we goin' now?" Harley asked.

"I told you," Selina purred with a wicked smile. "The privacy of my own room."

The blonde's eyes brightened and her smile quickly matched the other woman's at the promise of the night getting _much_ more interesting.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

When they reached Selina's apartment, they barely made it through the door before they finally gave into the growing lust between them and embraced in a passionate kiss. They held it as they quickly shuffled to Selina's room. Harley picked up the box of chocolates that was disregarded earlier as they passed the couch. When the finally made it to the bedroom, they broke apart so Selina could lead Harley over to the bed. Unfortunately, the nimble woman turned the table and was able break free of the light hold the black haired woman had on her wrist and gently push her down onto the bed. Selina gave her a surprised and interested look at this turn of events, but decided to play along. They both kicked off their shoes then made themselves more comfortable before Harley opened the box of chocolates.

"You know I almost forgot about that thing," Selina remarked.

"Which is why I brought it in here," Harley revealed. "I actually _paid_ for this so I'm gonna make sure you enjoy it." She took one of the small candies out of the box and held it up. "Now open up."

The other woman chuckled softly at the motion but still opened her mouth. The blonde smirked back before she slowly guided the chocolate into Selina's black painted lips. Selina gently bite down on the offered chocolate and made sure to let out a few exaggerated moans of enjoyment as she slowly chewy the chocolately goodness. Once she was done she reached out to pick up a candy of her own.

"My turn," she purred and repeated Harley's action.

Harley herself repeated Selina's actions but upped the ante by quickly sucking the tips of the finger holding the chocolates. The blonde then picked up another piece and placed it between her own teeth before she leaned forward so Selina could take it with her own teeth. The cat burglar did exactly as was intended but quickly turned the gesture into another kiss. Harley returned it and they stopped only long enough so they could each finish their half of the candy. After that, Harley replaced the lid to the box and set it aside so they could engage in another heated kiss. As their lips continued to press against each other's and their tongues started to duel inside their mouths, they each reached up behind the other's head to pull down their hair.

Their dresses were quick to follow afterwards...

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

The next morning, Selina hummed gleefully to herself as she sat at the kitchen table in her black silk robe and read over the newspaper while she nibbled on a few pieces of chocolates from the heart shaped box. Her peaceful moment was broken up slightly when Emily came out of her room dressed in a purple tank top and black sweat shorts. The girl grumbled a bit as she scratched her frizzed blonde hair and made her way over to the fridge. She pulled out a half gallon of milk then scoured the cabinets for a bowel, spoon and a big box of Cookie Chunks cereal. Despite her early morning daze she was able to successfully poor both the cereal and milk into the bowl before she shambled her way over to the table. It was only when she realized what box Selina was eating out of that she finally began to wake up and an almost sadistic smirk crossed her face.

"So how'd your date go last night?" she asked in a sly tone.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Selina replied dismissively.

Emily continued to smirk even as she took a spoonful of cereal. She waited until she finished the mouthful before speaking again.

"Uh huh. I've heard _that_ enough to know it went well," she commented.

Before Selina could say anything else, the bathroom door suddenly opened and Harley came out wearing only a small white towel over her bountiful body. She ran another towel through her hair to finish drying it as she walked over to the kitchen herself.

"Oh hey they're still some left!" she gushed then picked out a chocolate from the box and popped it in her mouth. "So last night was fun, we should do it again sometime soon."

"Yep. It went _very_ well," Emily quipped with a Cheshire like grin.

Selina just sighed and place a hand over her face.

_Two demented blondes in my life_, she mused internally. _Well you _did_ say you wanted to be closer to people. You just forgot the old adage of being careful what you wish for._

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hey they're still be a few hours left in V-Day by the time this goes up so it still counts. Now I know I said I'd be working on my Titans fic next and I actually _was_ working on it. But then I realized today was Valentine's Day and was wondering if I should write a fic for it like I did last year and then I realized I had that scene with Harley, Selina and Emily in mind for awhile and that could be turned into a Valentine's Day fic and well...I went with it. I _really _did want to get this done last week and get it posted over the weekend but well we all know how the best laid plans go.

Still I hope you all enjoyed this little romp in the Catwoman/Harley crackship I decided to float down the river of fan fiction. I know some of the prose was probably a bit purple and kinda over the top but, hey it's a Valentine's Day fic I'm allowed to do such things. I just hope it wasn't _too_ overly dramatic and mushy at times.

I've really got nothing else to say here so I'll just leave it off and try to get back to work on my Teen Titans fic. I hope you all found some way to have a fun and happy Valentine's Day even if you don't have someone to share it with. Look at it this way, tomorrow you can head out to the store and get half off candy! That's always good.

Oh BTW, I _know_ the title wasn't that good but I _really_ couldn't think of anything better. Again hope you guys don't mind too much. I mean it _does_ describe their relationship pretty well.

Alright see ya guys next time!


End file.
